Teen Days
by Kuraoka
Summary: The Doctor is turned back into a teenager, and Rose gets into trouble. Will the Doctor be able to save her?
1. Who Are You?

"So where are we going today?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm. How about somewhere with chips?" Rose replied.

Then suddenly big red lights in the TARDIS began to flash and an alarm began to sound.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know! We're moving, but I didn't punch any coordinates into the travel locator! Oh…oh no…"

"What! What is it!?"

"We're caught in a beam."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, and quickly ran to the TARDIS doors. When he opened it a large group of Daleks approached him. He quickly put up his hands.

"The Doctor is acquired." A Dalek said.

"What do we do?" Rose whispered.

"Well, don't threaten them. That's a start."

"You didn't see this coming?"

"Not really."

Then suddenly the two were knocked out. Rose was thrown into a cell and the Doctor was taken away by the Daleks.

When the Doctor woke up he was in the middle of two Daleks, and standing in front of him was Davros. Suddenly he was caught in a paralysis beam.

"What are we to do with the Doctor?" a Dalek asked.

"We should exterminate him." The other Dalek said.

"Silence! If we exterminate him many races will declare war with us! We must do something that will incapacitate him long enough for the Dalek Empire to grow!" Davros replied.

"What about the Reducer?" A Dalek requested.

"Ah yes! The Reducer! That will be more than enough time for the Dalek Empire! Take him to it!"

The beam that was paralyzing the Doctor faded, and the Daleks escorted the Doctor away. Meanwhile, Rose was being approached by Daleks.

"You will come with us." A Dalek demanded.

"Ha! You are crazy to think I'm going to go anywhere with you!" Rose replied.

"You will come with us or you and your Doctor will be exterminated."

Rose scoffed and resentfully followed the Daleks. They led her through the winding halls of the ship, and while going to wherever they passed the TARDIS. Rose stopped walking because she remembered that a protocol in the TARDIS would help her locate the Doctor and summon him aboard.

"Why have you stopped walking? Explain! Explain!"

Rose continued to walk, but then right when they reached a corner she turned around and dashed for the TARDIS. At first she couldn't get in because she didn't have a key and she didn't know that snapping her fingers would open the doors, but the TARDIS recognized her and let her in. When she got in she looked around for a button that could maybe help her.

"Ugh! Why does the TARDIS have to be so complicated?!"

Rose hit the TARDIS. It shook in response to her violence. Then a projection of the Doctor appeared on one of the TARDIS's indoor balconies.

"Rose Tyler sensed onboard the TARDIS alone. Protocol Seven will take action in five minutes."

Rose sighed a sigh of relief then headed over to her room. When she got there she sat on her bed and plopped over. After a minute or two she got up and walked towards the TARDIS's kitchen. She had to rummage through the cabinets and shelves because the Doctor hid all the bananas for himself. After a few messy shelves and cabinets she finally found a banana. She had found it on the perfect day too because it was practically a golden yellow. She grabbed it then sat down by the dinner table. Then she heard the projected Doctor speak again.

"Protocol Seven activating in five seconds."

She grabbed onto the table to prepare for the TARDIS's take off. The protocol take offs were always bumpy. Then she heard the TARDIS's engines begin to whoosh and the whole kitchen began to shake. Then it stopped, and Rose ran out into the console room to see where they were. She was almost positive that she was in the time vortex. Then the projected Doctor came back.

"The Doctor is currently being located and targeted."

Then it disappeared. Rose ran back to the kitchen to get her banana, but when she was a few feet away the TARDIS began to shake again. She managed to get back on her feet and grab the banana. When she reached it she heard footsteps in the console room. She quickly peeled the banana and ran to the console room, but for some reason the TARDIS kept adding extra hallway to get to the console room.

"STOP!" She finally yelled.

The TARDIS did what she said and stopped. When Rose finally got to the console room she looked up, and dropped her banana. Then her eyes widened, and she swallowed the piece of banana in her mouth.

"W-w-w-who are you?" She then shook her head and became more serious. "And what have you done with the Doctor!?"

She said this because standing before her was a boy about 5'5 with brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and a shocked looked on his face.

"Well miss, I was actually going to choose that name as a sort of nickname so you are welcome to call me that."

"That doesn't answer the question who are yo… wait a minute… did you say your name was the Doctor?"

"Um yea, I guess. Is this your TARDIS?"


	2. Allons-y!

_Previously:_

_"That doesn't answer the question who are yo… wait a minute… did you say your name was the Doctor?"_

_"Um yea, I guess. Is this your TARDIS?"_

* * *

Rose just stood for a second, trying to process what was going on. Then she ran over to one of the TARDIS's controls and said," Scan."

A blue light then appeared over the boy, and then quickly faded. Then a bunch of circles appeared on the screen that eventually translated into English.

"Race: Time Lord

Home Planet: Gallifrey"

Upon seeing this Rose froze. Then after a while she snapped up her head and looked at the boy.

"How old are you?'

"Two hundred and forty seven."

"What is the square root of pi?"

"1.77200451-"

"You can stop there. Lastly, what is your favorite food?"

"Bananas!"

"Oh my god…you are him."

Rose began to circle around the boy so she could inspect him. After she completed about five circles she ran and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. Or well his older-self's sonic screwdriver. When she came back he was looking around the TARDIS's controls.

"Is this a type forty TARDIS?"

"Um, sure. Here you can have this."

She handed him the sonic screwdriver and his eyes lit up.

"Why would you give me this?"

"Don't ask, just take!"

He took the screwdriver played with it for a while but then put it in his pocket. Meanwhile, Rose had the headache of a lifetime. What was she going to do with a two hundred and forty seven year old Doctor? What if they got into trouble? These thoughts ran throughout her head until the Doctor came and sat next to her.

"Oh hello."

"So who are you and how did I get on board your TARDIS?"

"I'm actually a um… _really_ good friend of your…parents! Yes that's right I'm friends with your parents."

"Oh. Where did they go?"

"Um…"

"When will they be back? My father told me he'd take me to the Gallifreyan museum tomorrow."

Upon hearing this Rose's heart broke. In his mind his parents are still in real time, and Gallifrey is still in this universe.

"So? Where are th-"

"You can have this TARDIS."

Those words just blurted out of Rose's mouth, and the Doctor looked at her with surprise.

"Are you joking?"

She noticed that it got her off topic about Gallifrey so she just went with it.

"Nope, this TARDIS is all yours."

"Wow!"

He ran over to the controls and began looking at everything. After he had his fun messing with the controls he ran to Rose and hugged her.

"Whoa there, easy now. So do you know how to work this?"

"Oh yeah! Where do you want to go first? I'll take you anywhere any time!"

Rose showed him coordinates on her phone. The Doctor put the coordinates on her phone so she could put them in the TARDIS in case of emergencies. They were the coordinates to her home.

"Where does this go?"

"Oh you'll find out."

"Okay then, well… Allons-y!"

"What did you say?"

"It's French for le-"

"Yes I know just… never mind."


	3. Stay with me?

_Previously:_

_"Where does this go?"_

_"Oh you'll find out."_

_"Okay then, well… Allons-y!"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"It's French for le-"_

_"Yes I know just… never mind."_

* * *

Rose just stared at the little Doctor while he punched in the coordinates with a sad expression. She wanted _her_ Doctor, well this was him, but not the one she was used to. She thought that maybe she would never see _her_ Doctor again, if it does take Time Lords centuries to appear any older she would never live to see the adult Doctor again. She sighed, and looked down. She began to cry softly, she tried to stop it but she couldn't. The Doctor noticed this and sat next to her. He wanted to hold her, but hesitation got the best of him.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Rose felt bad for him, he thinks his parents are alive, Gallifrey is still in this universe, and now he has to watch the person who has been _extremely_ generous to him cry. Rose looked up and tried to clear up her tears.

"It's nothing, I just…got something in my eye."

The Doctor began to chuckle. "Heh, humans are such bad liars."

Rose became alarmed at his comment. How did he find out she was human?

"H-h-how did you know I was human?"

"It was simple really, when I hugged you I only felt one heart."

This made Rose feel kind of better, he may not _look_ as old as her Doctor, but he was just as smart. Then the TARDIS landed and the Doctor immediately ran to the doors.

"Let's see where those coordinates took us!"

When he opened the doors and there it was, Rose's flat. Then Jackie came running out to greet Rose, but stopped when she stopped the young Doctor.

"Oh hello, who are you?"

Then Rose came running out and started whispering what happened to Jackie.

"Oh. So this is the Doctor then?" Jackie asked.

Rose nodded, whilst the Doctor just stood in front of the TARDIS looking confused.

"Um, should I go?" He politely insisted.

"Nooo!" Rose replied.

She figured that letting him off on his own would be an idea worse than messing with a Dalek.

"Why not? I need to get back to Gallifrey!"

Rose almost broke down at his response, but she managed to keep back the tears.

"It's a time machine, you'll only seem like you've been gone for a minute!" Rose quickly shouted before he got back into the TARDIS.

"Oh, well then. I guess I can stay."

Then Rose pulled Jackie off to the side, and began talking with her.

"What are we going to do?" Rose began.

"I don't know, I don't do spacey stuff!" Jackie replied.

"Well we can't let him try to go back to Gallifrey."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's gone! It was sent off to another universe in a time lock. Anyway, can we keep him here until I figure something out?"

"Fine, but you watch him and keep him tame! I don't want any of his teen tantrums okay?"

"Kay'."

Rose turned around and walked over to the Doctor who was messing around with the psychic paper he found in the older Doctor's pocket. As soon as he saw Rose approaching he put the paper away and smiled.

"Need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to stay with me here for a few days?"

The Doctor wanted to refuse, but he couldn't obtain the willpower to say no. After all, this person had just given him a **_bunch_** of awesome stuff.

"Okay, just a few days though." He pointed at Rose, and walked over toward Jackie to introduce himself, even though he didn't really need to.

"He even acts like the older Doctor." Rose said to herself.


	4. Teenage Qualities

_Previously:_

_"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to stay with me here for a few days?"_

_The Doctor wanted to refuse, but he couldn't obtain the willpower to say no. After all, this person had just given him a __**bunch**__ of awesome stuff._

_"Okay, just a few days though." He pointed at Rose, and walked over toward Jackie to introduce himself, even though he didn't really need to._

_"He even acts like the older Doctor." Rose said to herself._

* * *

When everyone got inside they all sat down, except for Jackie… Jackie obviously went to make tea. While they were waiting Rose got on her phone and started texting Mickey about the incident, and the Doctor was very curious about the device.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's called a phone."

"What does it do?"

"Oh it does a lot of things. Right now I'm messaging someone, I can also play games, research stuff, and take pictures."

"Oh that's cool! Can I have one?

"We don't have the money to buy another, but you can use mi-"

"What's the currency on this planet?"

"Oh well, our currencies aren't the same worldwide, but here the currency is known as pounds."

"Okay."

Then the Doctor got up and quickly went to the TARDIS, Rose following him. He then started pushing a bunch of buttons and suddenly a bunch of money appeared.

"Woah…" Rose said.

"Cool huh? Now where can we get one of those?" The Doctor pointed at Rose's phone.

Then Rose took the Doctor by hand and they went to the nearest electronic store. Even though Gallifrey had technology far more advanced then Earth the Doctor was still fascinated by our electronics. After he had gotten his phone he would not get off of it, until he saw it. He saw an Xbox Kinect, and he immediately fell in love with it. After a while of playing being fascinated, he bought it with the ton of pounds the TARDIS gave him. When they got back home the Doctor was already playing with the Xbox and going crazy with his phone. Rose had shown him how to buy music and ended up regretting it because he wouldn't stop blasting music. She eventually gave him her earphones.

"Dinner is ready!" Jackie yelled.

Rose met her in the dining room, but the Doctor didn't.

"Okay! Hold on! Let me finish this!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Then Jackie leaned in towards Rose and whispered," He may not be human, but he sure does have the qualities of a human teenage boy."

Then the Doctor came in and they had dinner. It was of course, kind of awkward. After dinner everyone went to bed, but that night Rose had an awful nightmare about being killed with no one there to help her. This caused her to wake up screaming, and to her surprise her mother wasn't the one who rushed in. It was the Doctor. It calmed her to know that even though he is younger he still cared for her. She eventually fell back asleep, but the rest of her night was full of tossing and turning.

In the morning Rose got up late, she had a rough night. She was really groggy and her movements were sluggish, but she still managed to complete every task she needed to. The Doctor however was really energetic and wanted to do five million things all at once, but his electronics kept him busy. Rose noticed that the Doctor was becoming really attached to her, he would respond in less than a second if she needed something, and if he wasn't on his electronics he was with her. Later that day Rose was sitting on her bed, scrolling through the photos she had of her and the older Doctor, _her_ Doctor. The fact that the Doctor wasn't technically himself anymore was killing her emotionally. Yes, she did like this Doctor too but she missed the running, the thrill, and the adrenaline rushes. Then she closed her eyes, and in her mind she was recalling different moments of her and _her_ Doctor. Then suddenly they were replaced with the younger Doctor. She quickly opened her eyes.

That night she had the same nightmare, but this time instead of screaming she just woke up. She didn't want to have to face the nightmare again so she just went outside and sat on the step by her door. This of course, woke up the Doctor. He went outside and sat next to her. It was silent for a few minutes until the Doctor's curiosity got the best of him.

"So I have a question."

Rose just looked at him.

"Why did you give me your TARDIS and all of the other things?"

This question made Rose wince. She didn't want to talk about her Doctor. She just ended up burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I won't question."

The Doctor went back inside but Rose went to sleep inside the TARDIS, she would feel much safer. A little later that night Rose woke up for no apparent reason. Suddenly the TARDIS's engines began whooshing and the TARDIS started shaking violently.


	5. Dematerializing

_Previously:_

_The Doctor went back inside but Rose went to sleep inside the TARDIS, she would feel much safer. A little later that night Rose woke up for no apparent reason. Suddenly the TARDIS's engines began whooshing and the TARDIS started shaking violently._

* * *

Rose got up and immediately ran to the console room. If this was the Doctor's doing then she was furious with him, but when she got to the console room no one was there.

"Doctor? Doctor! If this is you then you stop this right now!"

She got no response. She looked all over the TARDIS but there was no one else there besides her.

* * *

The Doctor and Jackie had heard the TARDIS's engines and ran outside, but they were too late. By the time they got outside the TARDIS had dematerialized.

"Did she just take the TARDIS? But that's not possible!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned.

"She doesn't know how to fly that thing!"

Upon hearing this the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area where the TARDIS was. After scanning it he flicked it towards him to receive the results.

"The TARDIS isn't being flown, it was beamed somewhere."

"Can you find her?"

"I can't, I have no ship."

The Doctor stood still for a while. Then he said, "Oh, wait!" and ran inside. Not too long later he came back outside with his phone.

"This is no time to play games!" Jackie said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm not playing games, if I can reverse the polarity on Rose's cell number it will call her and give me co-ordinates!"

Jackie put her hands on her hips, "I don't care if you are a teenager I still don't understand a word you say."

"There's just one problem now."

"And what would that be?"

"I have no ship. I can see if I can summon back the TARDIS, but if I do it will leave her behind and if she's in danger that won't end up well."

Jackie came closer to the Doctor, who was now really frustrated.

"Look, you can save her. Just summon the TARDIS okay? Rose is smart, she'll know to hide."

The Doctor nodded and he began to summon the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose noticed the TARDIS started fading.

"WAIT! NO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! TARDIS YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

When the TARDIS dematerialized enough for Rose to see through it she could see Daleks waiting for her.

"No. No, no, no, no. You leave me alone! I know the Oncoming Storm and if you mess with me you mess with both of us!"

"This is not the Doctor!" One of the Daleks said.

"You're right I'm not the Doctor, but you'll be messing with the equivalent of Hell if you dare touch me."

The Daleks stood still for a few moments. After a while they began to speak again.

"You are friends with the Doctor. You will come with us."

"Ha! No way!"

"You will come or you will be exterminated!"

Rose knew she couldn't take her chances. What if the Doctor did come back for her and she was dead? That would mess up his psyche for the rest of his really long life. Not wanting to hurt the Doctor she did as the Daleks commanded and followed them.

When the TARDIS began to materialize Jackie and the Doctor hugged and then the Doctor ran into the TARDIS. At first the Doctor get the right coordinates because this was a Type Forty TARDIS. They had stopped teaching how to fly the older versions at the academy a few years back, but he eventually figured it out.


	6. Daleks

_Previously:_

_When the TARDIS began to materialize Jackie and the Doctor hugged and then the Doctor ran into the TARDIS. At first the Doctor get the right coordinates because this was a Type Forty TARDIS. They had stopped teaching how to fly the older versions at the academy a few years back, but he eventually figured it out._

* * *

When the TARDIS materialized the Doctor stepped out with caution, he had no idea what he would be dealing with. When he reached a corner he heard the hum of some Daleks patrolling. He had not yet encountered Daleks so he didn't know what the hum was, but he didn't want to take any chances so he poked out his phone and snapped a photo. He looked at the photo with curiosity. What are those things? He didn't want to find out if they were deadly or not so he soniced their wheels which caused them to look down to figure out why their wheels stopped and he ran past them.

The Doctor eventually found an electronic map of the area, and he soniced it to see the map of the whole ship. This ship was large, really large. How would he ever find Rose, and if he did how would he find his way back to the TARDIS? He knew he would have to protect the human girl because he could regenerate and she couldn't. He felt bad for humans, they only get one life and it only lasts for a century…well…if they are lucky. Then suddenly the Doctor heard the humming of more Daleks so he ran. He eventually came across a room that was being heavily guarded. He figured that behind those doors would either be a super weapon or Rose. Maybe even both, but whatever it was he had to find out what it was. He didn't know how he would get past the guards but he eventually came up with something. He saw some doors in the distance on the other side of the room, so he soniced them. The Daleks went to go inspect and the Doctor ran inside the room. It was a really dark room, and it was really long too. At the end of the room he could see Rose! She was turned around though and she couldn't see him. He started running toward her.

"How many times can you beat someone in one day? You Daleks are never satisfied when it comes to pain huh? Well you can beat me but I'm not telling you anything about the Doctor."

Rose got up and turned around. The Doctor stopped a few feet in front of her. Her body was filled with scratched and bruises.

"Oh my god. Rose I'm so, so sorry."

"How long does it take to get into the TARDIS!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you go out with your girlfriend before coming here?"

"Rose I don't understand?"

Rose began to cry. "It's been a week! I've been here a week! The Daleks tormented me every day to try to get me to tell them where you were!"

The Doctor stood still for a while…he had gotten the time coordinates wrong…by a whole week! He felt extremely guilty, they hurt Rose so that they could find out where he was, but why? Why did the Daleks want him? He didn't understand he had done nothing to them…yet. He would do something to them now because they hurt Rose…he really did feel something for Rose.

"Rose."

Rose reluctantly looked at him.

"Look, you can kill me later, but we really need to get out of here."

Rose nodded and got up.

After they had got out of that room they needed to find a way back to the TARDIS. They probably went around one thousand corners and they still couldn't find it. The Doctor had the find the map again and then they could find it, but it was nowhere to be found. Eventually the Doctor saw the map and they ran towards it. Big mistake because just as they ran towards the map some Daleks were coming around the same corner. When Rose saw them she took the Doctor and placed him behind her, and began whispering to him.

"Doctor look behind you. See that box? In it is a set of wires. Place them in the correct order and the ship's shields will divert to us. Go!"

The Doctor ran over to the box and began messing with the wires, and the Daleks began getting closer to Rose.

"Doctor, we need those shields up now!"

"I'm trying! I-I don't know what wires will divert the shields to us though!"

This made Rose really want her Doctor back. She wouldn't have to have told him about the wires, he would already know. It was too late though, the Daleks saw the Doctor and called more Daleks. When the extra Daleks arrived they threatened to exterminate Rose if they didn't follow them. The Doctor didn't want to lose Rose, she was like his companion. So they were both escorted to Davros.


	7. I Will Save You!

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_This made Rose really want her Doctor back. She wouldn't have to have told him about the wires, he would already know. It was too late though, the Daleks saw the Doctor and called more Daleks. When the extra Daleks arrived they threatened to exterminate Rose if they didn't follow them. The Doctor didn't want to lose Rose, she was like his companion. So they were both escorted to Davros._

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rose and her newly fatuous Doctor." Davros said.

"Davros! I should have known this was your doing to begin with." Rose replied.

"But you didn't."

The Doctor was too confused to reply. He didn't understand what the argument was about or who this guy was.

"But why? Why did you do this to him? I mean he is still cute and all and I really hope he doesn't remember me saying this, but why?" Rose asked.

"Because! It was necessary for the Dalek Empire to grow! With the proper Doctor we couldn't grow without being stopped, but now we can build our empire without any interruptions!"

The Doctor's head began to hurt. What proper Doctor? Who was that? What Dalek Empire? He was so confused.

"Well that's very smart, but it seems to me he has still managed to interrupt you… even as a teen."

At this rate the Doctor was more confused than a human that was given a sonic screwdriver. What did Rose mean 'as a teen'!?

"He is only interrupting, not defeating like he usually does."

Rose stood up tall, and took a deep breath in.

"Well your failure to this plan makes me laugh."

"And how is this plan a failure? The Doctor can't stop us!"

"Because you forgot one thing… one thing so important that it is the very reason in which makes this plan a failure!"

"And what is that?"

"Me… if you are going to destroy the Doctor then you have to come through me first. Yes your plan is smart, and it would have worked too if I weren't here. There's a reason the Doctor has companions, and that reason is exactly this: because if you think that just taking down one is enough you are wrong! I have helped even this Doctor and here we are…defeating you again!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU HAVE NOT DEFEATED US!"

"Oh but we have."

"You have spoken wisely Rose Tyler, but you will pay for your tongue. Daleks!"

The Doctor snapped out of his thought as he heard the call for the Daleks. Then two Daleks came and stood next to Rose.

"Don't hurt her!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You will not tell me what to do Doctor!" Davros said.

Rose turned around and smiled at the Doctor. "Hey, it's okay. Trust me when I say this, you are an amazing person and when you get out of this and you **_will_** get out of this… you will change lives and save planets. Don't let what happens today hold you back, and don't let Gallifrey keep you down either."

"Touching, but we are not going to finish you off yet Rose Tyler. We will finish the Doctor first." Davros said.

"W-w-w-what?" Rose said.

"See that machine over there? That's what made him a teen and since he can interrupt us even as a teen we also made a setting in which his existence can be erased too."

"NO!"

The Doctor's expression was full of fear.

"Now Doctor… step inside that machine."

The Doctor looked at Rose with dread as a Dalek escorted him over to the machine, and Rose mouthed to him, "I will save you."


	8. Co-ordinates!

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The Doctor looked at Rose with dread as a Dalek escorted him over to the machine, and Rose mouthed to him, "I will save you."_

* * *

As the Doctor walked into the machine Rose dashed for the lever next to it.

"Stop her!" Davros exclaimed.

As soon as this order was given the word "EXTERMINATE!" resonated throughout the room. Rose manage to push the lever before she was shot down. Not much later the machine opened and the Doctor came out. Had that lever done anything? Apparently not, he looked the same. Rose tried her best to hang onto life as it faded away from her, but when she found out that the Doctor hadn't changed it slipped from her. However, she didn't know that the lever **_did_** do something. It got her killed, and now the teen Doctor was extremely angry. The Doctor sat by Rose's corpse and then Davros spoke.

"See what happens Doctor? You interfere and your companions get killed."

The Doctor stood up, and gave Davros a sinister look.

"You may be some Dalek mutant and you may know things I don't but no one and I mean **_no one_** kills a Doctor's nurse."

"What are you going to do Doctor?"

"THIS!" He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the window and it shattered.

Then the vacuum of space did what it does naturally. Sucked in everything that was in the room. However, the Doctor held on extremely to a handle and Rose's lifeless body was safe behind a corner.

After the ship's computer realized the window was shattered it repaired the oxygen field, but it was too late for the Daleks. Then the Doctor immediately ran over to Rose. He dragged her to the TARDIS, which took him FOREVER to find. He placed her on her bed then he went off to put the coordinates to take her back home, but for some reason the TARDIS wouldn't move. The engines would whoosh, but the TARDIS staid stationary. Then he noticed that regeneration energy was leaking from the TARDIS's engines. He quickly ran to Rose's room when he heard a gasp. To his surprise when he got to the door Rose was standing in front of the door.

"H-h-h-how? How are you alive? I'm not unhappy with the fact you are alive, but h-how? You got exterminated?"

"The TARDIS healed me. I am connected with it, and it healed me."

The Doctor hugged Rose until she almost couldn't breathe.

"You're still a teen?" Rose meant to say this to herself but she blurted it out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but the Doctor heard it.

"I don't understand. You and Davros kept talking about me being a teen, tell me really what is going on?"

"I-I can't… look… don't worry about the story because I **_will_** turn you back okay?" Then Rose walked off.

When they got back to Rose's flat Jackie was surprised that the Doctor was still a teen.

"Why is he still a teenager?" Jackie whispered to Rose.

"I don't know how to turn him back."

"Well you'd better figure it out soon I noticed he's been kind of resistant today."

Rose walked over to the Doctor, who was listening to music, and sat down next to him.

"Hey." She said.

"WHAT?"

"I said hey."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID HELLO!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Rose pulled out the Doctor's earphones.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm…fine."

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes."

Then she noticed the Doctor wasn't paying attention.

"Doctor?"

He began tracing circled on his phone.

"Doctor? What are those circles?"

"Ah! W-w-w-what? Sorry, what was the question?"

"What were those circles?"

"Oh I think that's Gallifreyan for 37.09.24."

"Oh really?"

Rose took his phone, types out the numbers and ran to the TARDIS.


	9. Where Did You Get That Photo?

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"What were those circles?"_

_"Oh I think that's Gallifreyan for 37.09.24."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Rose took his phone, types out the numbers and ran to the TARDIS._

* * *

"Hey! Give me my phone back! Where are you going?"

"Get in the TARDIS."

"No."

"Now!"

"No! Give me back my phone!"

"I won't unless you get in!"

"Fine!"

When he got in she closed the door and ran to the console with his phone.

"Hey! Give it to me you promised!"

"I did not."

He turned around to run out of the TARDIS, but she plugged the phone into the TARDIS before he could reach the door and the TARDIS began to dematerialize. When it landed Rose looked out the door. They were back on the ship. Why? Then she remembered, the machine!

She tried taking the Doctor's hand, but he withdrew it.

"We need to go Doctor."

"No, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I'm not."

"Doctor come on, we have to go."

"**_No_**."

"Stop acting like such a teen and let's go!"

He started pouting. Rose gave him an "are you serious" look.

"I'm sorry for this."

Then she knocked him out and dragged him to the machine. At first she couldn't figure out how to use it, but then she figured it out. Then she put him in it but before she closed it she said, "I won't forget you. You brave little boy." And kissed his forehead. Then she closed the door to the machine and pressed the machine. It had been five minutes and he hadn't come out of the machine yet, Rose began to worry that she pressed the wrong buttons. Then, the doors opened and the Doctor fell out of the machine. Rose ran over to him.

"Oh my god are you okay."

The Doctor looked up at her and nodded. He was an adult again! Rose laughed a laugh of joy and the Doctor sat there with one eyebrow up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I just know I was put in the machine and I just fell out of it, and now the Daleks are gone."

Rose nodded and hugged the Doctor.

"Woah. Hey there! This is new!"

Rose backed off and headed back to the TARDIS.

"So where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"I need to stop by at my house real quick."

"Okay."

When they got back to Rose's house Rose immediately ran inside and got Jackie. When Jackie heard the news Jackie ran outside and hugged the Doctor, then slapped him.

"Don't you ever pull that off again." She said, then went back inside.

"Okay what's up with the hugging?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh shut up and come inside." Rose said.

Later that day the Doctor and Rose were sitting at the dinner table. The Doctor was messing with his sonic screwdriver, and Rose was looking at the pictures of the teen Doctor she had on her phone. She was kind of sad that the teen Doctor was gone, she did kind of like him. Jackie then called Rose and she got up, but she didn't realize that she forgot to exit out of her photo gallery on her phone.

"Hey Rose, can I look something up on your phone?"

"Sure."

The Doctor took Rose's phone and saw the photo. His mouth dropped.

"Hey Rose."

"Yea Doctor?"

"Come here."

Upon hearing the Doctor Rose noticed her mistake. She quickly ran over to the Doctor and took her phone back.

The Doctor was now very serious in his tone. "Rose, where did you get those photos?"


	10. Shorteneing Pains?

_Previously:_

The Doctor was now very serious in his tone. "Rose, where did you get those photos?"

* * *

"Um…" Rose began.

"Rose, I'm being very serious. Where in all of time and space did you get these photos?"

"I…I… we-"

And suddenly Rose was interrupted by the Doctor crying out in pain.

"Aaaaagh!"

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay!?"

The Doctor was in too much agony to respond. He was gritting his teeth and holding on to Rose's hand so tightly that she thought he would break her bones. When the distress finally subsided he let go of Rose's hand. She quickly withdrew and looked at it. It was practically purple!

"Doctor! W-w-what happened?"

The Doctor responded through labored breathing, "I don't know…help me get to the TARDIS"

Rose hesitated to help him up, she didn't want to hurt him any further.

"NOW!" He finally yelled.

Rose did as he asked and helped him get to the TARDIS. When he stood up she noticed something startling: The Doctor had now seemed to be as tall as her!

"Uh, Doctor."

"Not now Rose, that pain wasn't natural. Being alive for over one thousand years you kind of develop a sense that-"

"DOCTOR!"

"WHAT!?"

When Doctor turned around to face Rose he followed her eyes down to where she was looking and he discovered that his long brown trench coat was touching the floor.

With widened eyes and a gaping mouth he exclaimed,

"No…no, no, no, no. How can that be!?"

"I'm as tall as you are."

"I noticed."

The Doctor turned around and began adjusting some controls. As he ran his hand through his hair he frantically looked at Rose and began yelling.

"I don't understand! How am I shorter?! How am I as tall as you?!"

He couldn't comprehend what was going on and that frightened him. Rose was a bit frightened herself; she had never seen The Doctor this agitated and alarmed. Then the Doctor ran back to work with the controls for a minute or so before he looked up at Rose again.

"Rose, TELL ME NOW. WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PHOTOS?!" Rose retreated a bit because she had never heard him speak so harshly and emphatically, and it was scaring her.

"I-I…"

"WELL!?"  
"I took the photos myself…"

"What?!"

"I… took the photos myself."

"But that's not possib-"

Suddenly, the Doctor's body seemed to be racked with a convulsion that caused him to fall to the ground and shriek in pain.

"DOCTOR!" Rose ran over the Doctor as quickly as she could.

However, he motioned her away. Rose slowly backed up and watched in horror as the Doctor screamed with anguish and tears welling up in his eyes. Then abruptly, he stopped. Rose immediately knelt down and checked for a pulse. He was still alive, just unconscious.

Rose dragged the Doctor's body to his room and placed him on his bed. "It's probably just some Time Lord phase," she thought to herself, "no big deal!" Half of her believed that, but the other half told her that he was injured and it was all her fault. She stayed with the Doctor and eventually fell asleep by his side.

When she woke up she noticed the Doctor wasn't in his bed. She got up out of her chair and began to search for him.

"Doctor?"

She got no reply. She ran out to the console room. No one was there. Rose looked up to the TARDIS's ceiling.

"TARDIS!"

The TARDIS shook gently in response to her call.

"Where has the Doctor gone?"

The TARDIS's doors opened." He must have gone out," Rose surmised. She quickly ran outside, but was knocked down by someone tumbling on her. She closed her eyes and slightly groaned at the pain of hitting the floor so hard.

"Sorry Rose, I was replacing the light bulb on top of the TARDIS. You came out as soon as I jumped down."

"That's quite alright, Doctor."

Rose opened her eyes to the Doctor laying on top of her. Her mouth dropped and she quickly got up.

"But that's… how are you… you're teen again!"

"I've always been a teen Rose. Well not _always_, but you know what I mean!"

The Doctor smiled and marched off into the TARDIS leaving Rose frozen and in confusion.

* * *

Yeeeep, the story isn't over yet! If anything that was only the beginning! I certainly hope you didn't think it would be **that** easy! Well actually it would make sense if you did. Anyway, I hoped you've enjoyed the story so far :)


	11. Chips

_Previously:_

_"But that's… how are you… you're teen again!"_

_"I've always been a teen Rose. Well not __always__, but you know what I mean!"_

_The Doctor smiled and marched off into the TARDIS leaving Rose frozen and in confusion._

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor as he fiddled with some of the TARDIS's controls. Why was he a teen again? Did she not push the lever all the way on the machine? Rose was blaming herself for everything. Rose had fallen asleep about an hour before the Doctor stopped fiddling with the controls. When she woke up she was in her room. She got up and began walking to the console room. In there the Doctor was under the TARDIS's console looking at different wires.

"Good morning." Rose said.

She got no reply back. She cleared her throat.

"Not now Rose, I'm busy." The Doctor finally replied.

"Well sheesh sorry for being nice."

Rose walked off shocked by his response. He had never spoken to her in such a manner.

Rose sat in her room accompanied only by the TARDIS's telepathic field. Rose was becoming a little lonely now that she was stuck in the TARDIS with a moody two hundred and forty seven year old Doctor. Suddenly, it began snowing in her bedroom.

"What in the world?"

Rose swung open her doors and stormed out towards the console room. She noticed that different hallways had different weather patterns. By the time she got to the console room she had gone through three rainstorms, one blizzard, two sandstorms, and a tornado. She now was a mess, her clothes were dripping with sand particles stuck in her hair that, thanks to the tornado, looked like an afro.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor came out from under the console.

"Yes Ro-? Whoa. What in the world happened to you?"

"I don't know, how about you take a look?" She said angrily while pointing at the hallway behind her which currently was having a sandstorm.

"Oh. Whoops, I must have mixed up some wires."

Rose crossed her arms. "Are you even going to apologize?"

"Ugh, sorry Rose." He said, but clearly he did not mean it. Then he got back under the TARDIS's controls.

Rose's mouth hung wide open, she was shocked at how he had been acting lately. She quickly grabbed her purse and stormed over to the TARDIS's doors. The TARDIS sensed her anger and opened the doors for her.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor asked right before she stepped out of the door.

"Somewhere I won't get rained on!" She replied then slammed the door.

Rose stormed off to the nearest café that had rooftop seating. She sat down with her elbow on the table and her fist on her cheek. Everything that was happening was taking an emotional toll on her. If she could get _her_ Doctor back how would she explain any to this to him? Would he leave her if she told him? A tear escaped from Rose's eye when she thought of the Doctor leaving her. No. She then thought. She couldn't tell him. Rose then got back up and began walking back to the TARDIS. When she got back the Doctor was still under the control console messing with wires. How can he stay under there for so long? She began walking toward the TARDIS's kitchen.

"Had enough dryness?" The Doctor said.

Rose ignored him and kept walking, but picked up her pace. When she got to the doorway of the kitchen she forgot what she was going to get so she turned around and walked back to the console room. She decided that she would put up with the Doctor so she just sat on the railing and watched him work.

"Are you hungry?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Um, a little bit. What snacks do you eat on Earth?"

"Chips."

"What are chips?"

"They're like these cut potatoes with seasoning."

"Sounds weird. I like weird, let's eat them!"

Rose smiled. She had just taught the Doctor what chips were! She then grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Can I come?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, sure."

"Okay let me grab something."

"Well how about you meet me across the street at my house? I left my wallet in my room."

"Sure thing."

The Doctor then smiled and ran off and Rose walked out the doors. When she got into her house she immediately went to her room and grabbed her purse. On her way back out Jackie stood in front of her with hands on her hips.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked.

"He's um, right behind you."

Jackie turned around and standing behind her was the Doctor. Just standing with a smile. Jackie immediately turned around to face Rose.

"I thought you turned him back!?"

"I thought I did too, but I guess not."

Jackie turned around, looked at the Doctor, and then walked away.

"So um, ready to go then?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

The Doctor and Rose began crossing the road when suddenly a car came at lightning speed toward them. To the Doctor it all happened at once, to Rose it was all slow and agonizing. She had been hit. The Doctor couldn't pull her away in time.

"ROSE!"


	12. Looking Up

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The Doctor and Rose began crossing the road when suddenly a car came at lightning speed toward them. To the Doctor it all happened at once, to Rose it was all slow and agonizing. She had been hit. The Doctor couldn't pull her away in time._

_"ROSE!"_

* * *

Jackie came running out as soon as she heard Rose's name.

"Oh my god! Rose!"

"Help me get her into the TARDIS, the TARDIS will scan her in the medical bay."

Jackie nodded and picked up Rose's legs whilst the Doctor picked her up by her shoulders. Rose was gritting her teeth and breathing irregularly due to the immense pain. When they finally reached the medical bay they placed her down on the bed.

"I can just call 999!" Jackie insisted.

"No! They will check me to see if I'm okay too!"

"What's wrong with that!?"

"I have different anatomy, they'd probably dissect me like a frog!"

Then the Doctor ran across the room and began pressing buttons. A little later Jackie left to get some tea. When Rose saw that Jackie was gone she looked over at the Doctor, she tried to speak but she could only let out a groan. The Doctor immediately turned around and ran over to her.

"Rose I am so, so sorry."

Rose just gave him a little smile, stroked his cheek, and nodded.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. However, I need to put you to sleep."

Rose's eyes widened and she gained enough power to speak loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"You're going to kill me!?"

"What! No! Never! Never ever, ever!"

Rose sighed and ran her hand down her face.

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Your right leg is broken, left ankle broken, there will probably be a pretty large bruise around your hip, and your head will probably hurt for a while."

"Oh."

Rose noticed that the Doctor kept making sad faces and was constantly looking down. He was feeling extremely guilty. Then Rose reached out her left hand and winced a little upon doing so, after all she did land on that hand and it kind of hurt. She then took hold of his hand when she could reach it. The Doctor quickly looked up with a shocked look on his face. Rose just smiled. There was a few moments of awkward silence but then Rose finally said, "So…are you going to fix me or not?"

"Oh. Yes, I will get to that right now."

The Doctor ran across the room and came back with a needle.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Rose nodded and the Doctor poked it in her arm. Rose winced a little, but not long later the anesthetic kicked in and she was out.

Later that day she awoke, "Whoa!" She thought to herself, "That anesthetic lasts a really long time." Rose got up and put her feet on the floor. As soon as she realized what she had done she braced herself in preparation for the pain that was surely soon to come. However, nothing happened. Rose took a step further, still nothing. "Wow the Doctor has really outdone himself this time!" Rose thought as she slowly walked around the room. "Wait a minute…speaking of the little storm, where has he gone to now?" Rose began walking down the TARDIS's corridors in search for the Doctor. When she reached the TARDIS doors she stuck her hand out first to make sure no Doctors were going to fall on her again. After a minute she deemed it safe to go out, but the jumped out quickly just to be sure. "Ow!" She yelled when her right leg made contact with the ground after the jump. "Good enough for walking not for jumping." Rose took a mental note of that.

"DOCTOR!?"

No reply.

"DOCTOOOOOOOR!"

Then suddenly the TARDIS doors flung open from the inside.

"You okay Rose? I came as quick as I could?"

Rose stumbled backwards upon hearing the Doctor. "Oof!" She exclaimed.

"Oh hey there! Are you okay?" The Doctor said as he helped Rose up.

"Yeah thanks."

When Rose got up she was still looking down but when she realized she wasn't looking down on the Doctor's head she slowly looked up.


	13. Phones

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Oh hey there! Are you okay?" The Doctor said as he helped Rose up._

_"Yeah thanks."_

_When Rose got up she was still looking down but when she realized she wasn't looking down on the Doctor's head she slowly looked up._

* * *

She backed up and her mouth hung wide open.

"Rose what happened? You were in the medical bay, and asleep. Your leg was already half mended I finished the rest. How did you know how to use the equipment in the med bay?"

"I-I-I was hit by a car."

"What!? A car!? How did I not notice?"

Rose just stood silent for a few moments, what was she going to say that wouldn't make her sound suspicious?

"Um I-"

Suddenly Jackie came out running.

"Rose you're okay!" Jackie exclaimed.

However, when she saw the Doctor she stopped dead in her tracks. Rose looked at her a slight shake of her head indicating "Shh." Jackie nodded in reply and continued to walk. When Jackie was close enough to Rose they hugged and Jackie noticed that Rose wasn't in crutched or anything.

"He fixed me up." Rose said with a smile.

Jackie leaned in and whispered, "Which one?"

Rose just shrugged. The Doctor, feeling a little left out leaned in and waved.

"Hi. I'm here too!" He said with a smile.

"You certainly are." Jackie replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Then Jackie turned around and left.

"Alright my Little Storm, where do you want to go?" Rose quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"Little Storm? Have I heard that somewhere before? I feel like I have."

Rose just shrugged with a fake smile.

"Speaking of storms I need to change the light bulb on top of the TARDIS. It went dead when we were in that Time Storm the other day." He turned around and began walking towards the TARDIS.

Rose panicked and quickly said, "No!"

The Doctor turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Why not? Do you like the light bulb dead?"

"No it's just that I…changed it for you! Yes that's right, I changed it for you!"

"Oh. Really? When did you do that? I don't remember anyone leaving or entering the TARDIS. In fact, I don't remember you getting hit by the car or walking to the medical bay."

Rose began to panic. He was becoming suspicious and for once it wasn't a good thing. Then he reached his hands in his pockets as he began trying to recall any memories of well… anything. Then his facial expression changed to a "what in the world?" face and not too long later he pulled a phone out of his pocket. When he did this Rose's hands became clammy and she was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh hey a phone! I love phones! In fact I was with Alexander Graham Bell when he made the first telephone call on March 10th 1876!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose just gave him a fake "congratulations" smile.

"Funny thing is…I used to have one just like this. Someone bought it for me when I was young."

Rose slowly walked closer to the Doctor, slow enough for him not to notice but fast enough for her to actually be moving. Meanwhile the Doctor was looking at the phone. When she finally got close to him she looked at him and said, "Hey Doctor." Then she flipped open the phone which showed a screensaver of the young him and her together. Then the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Two things Doctor; one, I love you and two: I'm sorry."

"What do you mea-."

Then before he could finish his sentence Rose punched him and with her luck it managed to knock him out. She quickly dragged him into the TARDIS then put him down near the controls. As soon as she put him down she ran throughout the TARDIS gathering everything that could cause him to become suspicious and she hid it her room. When she noticed he was waking up she quickly ran to his side.

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

"What was what for?" She replied in hope that he could be fooled.

"That punch!?"

"I didn't punch you dumb-dumb, you were…dreaming."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, where are we right now?"

"The TARDI-"

"I know that bit, but where is the TARDIS right now?"

"Oh, outside my house."

"Well how about we go somewhere?"

"Um…I'd prefer we stay here for a while. There's a problem with something very oh so very important and I need to get it fixed before we can go anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay well show me what it is. No offense but I'm much more intelligent then you humans."

"Um I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I show you you'll have to talk to Jackie too."

"On the other hand how about I let you handle I think you got it."

Rose nodded and the Doctor went off the do his Doctery things.


	14. Dimension Folder

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Because if I show you you'll have to talk to Jackie too."_

_"On the other hand how about I let you handle I think you got it."_

_Rose nodded and the Doctor went off the do his Doctery things._

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose walked into her room in the TARDIS and logged onto her computer. She wanted a little more insight on the Doctor's condition but she didn't know what to look up. After a while she just typed in Daleks+De-ager. She got pictures of Daleks but nothing about de-agers. An hour or so passed and Rose was frustrated beyond comparison. How was she going to help the Doctor if she didn't even know what was wrong with him? Then suddenly a hand was covering her mouth.

"Calm down and we won't hurt you." A voice said.

We? Had _multiple_ people broken into the TARDIS? Even if they did how did they pass the TARDIS's alarms and even find Rose? The TARDIS can make unlimited amounts of rooms how was even possible to find her? Then she realized she couldn't breathe… the hand was covering her mouth and her nose. She struggled to move her head from the hand, right now she didn't care who they were she just needed to breathe. However it was too late, her vision was filling with blackness and a few seconds later she was unconscious.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious but she was awake now. All she had to do was get up and find the Doctor. However, she couldn't move. Her vision was still zooming in and out constantly but it eventually focused. She was on a table…and she was strapped down!

"It's about time you woke up Miss Rose Tyler."

Rose didn't recognize the voice which automatically made it a threat in her mind.

"You better let me go! I know someone who is going to punish you for kidnapping me!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ooh, watch out. This Bad Wolf has a bite. Don't worry Rose Tyler, we won't hurt you and you won't even remember being here."

"Who are you?"

"I think you'll find that we'll be asking the questions. We do have the advantage."

Rose rolled eyes.

"Behave Rose Tyler. We promise we are friendly. Now then, what current state is the Doctor in right now?"

Rose rolled her eyes again, of course they wanted the Doctor. They never want her only if it means contact with the Doctor.

"Well Rose Tyler?"

"I DON"T KNOW OKAY!"

"What has been the matter with him recently?"

"I honestly don't know so you might as well let me go."

"Very well Rose Tyler, but I have one more question."

"And what would that be?"

"How did we break into the TARDIS?"

Rose was confused. Wouldn't that be a question for her to ask them?

"Now then, we apologize for our method in bringing you here, it was the only way we'd get you here. Well, until next time." The voice said.

Suddenly a mist came toward Rose and she was unconscious again. However she woke up back in the TARDIS. "What happened?" She asked herself. "Oh, I must have fell asleep on the keyboard." Rose then got up and walked into the TARDIS control room. She could see the Doctor working under the controls like she always does.

"Rose!"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Where did you go earlier?"

"Nowhere, I was here."

"Oh. Well anyway, we never got those chip things."

"Haha yea- wait a minute."

Rose paused mid-sentence because of him mentioning the chips. Then she realized he was probably a teen again and she put her hand on her hand.

"Blimey not again." Rose said.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked while sliding out from under the controls.

Rose was right, he was a teen again. She sighed.

"N-n-nothing. How about we get them later?"

"Okay sure thing."

"Oh and Doctor"

"Yes Rose?"  
"What is that thing?"

Rose pointed at a circular object with a big button in the middle of it.

"It's a dimension folder. I thought you bought it?"

"Doctor, Earth doesn't sell this kind of stuff we aren't very advanced yet."

"Then where did it come from?"

* * *

_Hey there! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story! I am trying to update everyday so you don't have to wait forever for the story to continue! Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review._ :)


	15. Look Beyond the False

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Rose pointed at a circular object with a big button in the middle of it._

_"It's a dimension folder. I thought you bought it?"_

_"Doctor, Earth doesn't sell this kind of stuff we aren't very advanced yet."_

_"Then where did it come from?"_

* * *

The Doctor walked over to the object being very careful not to touch it.

"Rose, whatever you _do not _touch this…understand?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor continued his inspection.

"Why can't I touch it?" Rose asked.

"Because, a Dimension Folder is exactly what it's called. It's a dimension folder what it does is fold dimensions into well…this."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because they are all activated different ways some are voice activated, face activated, and some… maybe even this one are activated just by touch."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So how do we get rid of it?"

"I'll just have the TARDIS teleport it away."

Hearing the Doctor the TARDIS teleported the Dimension Folder away.

"Whelp, that takes care of that." The Doctor said while swiping his hands.

"So now what?"

"Well it's about eleven-o-clock I'm off to bed"

"Alright you do that, I'm going to go to the store real quick okay?"

"Okay."

The Doctor walked off towards his room but right before he got to the hallway he turned around and said, "Oh and… look out for cars would ya?"

Rose nodded and walked out the TARDIS doors.

Meanwhile the Doctor was walking down the hall to his room.

_Doctor, Doctor can you hear me?_

"Yeeeeeees, and who might you be in my head?"

_It's the TARDIS, look…we haven't much time._

"The TARDIS? Coo-"

_DOCTOR! FOCUS! Listen, just listen please. My time is limited so I can only say this: Look beyond the false._

_"_Look beyond the false what does that mea-? Hello? TARDIS?"

He had lost the connection with the TARDIS. Confused and a little worried, he ran to the console room and began hitting buttons on the console. Later he finally gave up on trying to get the telepathic connection back with the TARDIS. Then he heard something at the TARDIS's doors. "Ah! Must be Rose!" He thought to himself. He quickly ran over to the TARDIS's doors and flung them open. However no one was there. He stepped out cautiously, "Hello?" He asked the air. "Hellooooo?" He got no reply so he quickly stepped back into the TARDIS. Suddenly, he hit a wall. "What?" He felt around the TARDIS. "Wait… this isn't the TARDIS." He felt around some more… the TARDIS had lost it's bigger on the inside technology! The Doctor turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried knocking it down and breaking through it but it just wouldn't budge. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" He kept banging on the door but finally it opened however, he was _not _in London anymore.

* * *

_Look Beyond the False._


	16. Metal

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He got no reply so he quickly stepped back into the TARDIS. Suddenly, he hit a wall. "What?" He felt around the TARDIS. "Wait… this isn't the TARDIS." He felt around some more… the TARDIS had lost it's bigger on the inside technology! The Doctor turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried knocking it down and breaking through it but it just wouldn't budge. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" He kept banging on the door but finally it opened however, he was not in London anymore._

* * *

The Doctor looked around, it was just a room. Nothing was special about it, it had plush gray walls and one light was recessed on the ceiling.

"H-h-hello?" The Doctor slowly spoke. "Anyone here?"

He got no reply so the Doctor just began feeling the walls for a way out. Not too long later a voice came over an intercom.

"Well, hello Doctor."

"Who are you?"

"That is not the question Doctor, the question is…"

The Doctor waited to hear the question, but the voice didn't come back on.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked.

"DOCTOR! RUN!" A familiar voice insisted.

Then suddenly a door opened in the Doctor's room and he quickly bolted out of it. Running, the Doctor had taken a wrong turn and ran into a dead end. However, he hadn't hit the wall yet. He had a few feet before he would hit the wall. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began pulsing the area the suddenly a door flung open and threw him off balance. He looked inside the small door and inside was a telephone!

"I found you!" He exclaimed.

He quickly reached to the right and pushed and just to his luck the TARDIS's door opened and he stepped inside. Then he ran over to the controls and set the TARDIS to just drift in the time vortex. Later, he landed the TARDIS just outside Rose's flat. He went up and knocked and at Rose's door.

"Coming!" Jackie yelled.

"Oh no…" The Doctor said to himself.

When Jackie opened the door she looked at the Doctor then looked off to the sides of him.

"Where's Rose?" Jackie asked.

Suddenly, the Doctor's heart sank. "I-I-I thought she was with you."

Jackie shook her head.

"You lost her?" Jackie asked.

"She said she was going shopping!" The Doctor said frantically.

Before Jackie could say anything else the Doctor ran to his TARDIS. When he got there he punched coordinates in and off the TARDIS went!

The TARDIS had landed just outside a supermarket, the Doctor began pulsing the area with his sonic screwdriver. When it dinged he breathed a sigh of relief and began walking towards the direction the screwdriver indicated. However, the Doctor became a little uncomfortable when the screwdriver pointed towards an alleyway, but he still continued walking. When he was about halfway down the alley he heard the sound of metal and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer."

The Doctor couldn't see who was speaking, but he didn't want to take any chances to find out who he was dealing with.

"Or… else what?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Or else this pretty blondie gets the taste of my blade."

The Doctor's body was paralyzed with fear, anger, and hatred. He didn't care who the person was at this point, but if they were talking about Rose they were sure to face an equal punishment.

_I really do apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I had a lot of things to take care of but now I have the time again to continue writing this so other chapters will not be a long wait! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far please review and follow! :)_


	17. Where Is Gallifrey?

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The Doctor couldn't see who was speaking, but he didn't want to take any chances to find out who he was dealing with._

_"Or… else what?" The Doctor asked curiously._

_"Or else this pretty blondie gets the taste of my blade."_

_The Doctor's body was paralyzed with fear, anger, and hatred. He didn't care who the person was at this point, but if they were talking about Rose they were sure to face an equal punishment._

"Look, I don't want any trouble…just hand over Rose." The Doctor said slowly.

"Rose? That's her name? Very pretty… perfectly fitting for her body but I'd thought she'd be a Sarah." The man said.

"Just give her to me." The Doctor replied, now withdrawing his sonic screwdriver.

"Haha! You make me laugh little boy, what are you going to do to me with a screwdriver? Build a cabinet for me?"

"I've got two things to say to you, whoever you are. One: **_NO ONE_** hurts my companions and two: It's a **_sonic_** screwdriver."

Then the Doctor pulsed his sonic screwdriver at the man and he disappeared. Then he ran to the ex-hostage who was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Hey, can you tell me what's wrong?"

The person tried to speak but they would just cough even more so the Doctor just summoned the TARDIS. He then dragged the person inside carefully and when his eyes were finally able to adjust to the light he filled with fear. It was Rose… and her neck was cut. The Doctor's head was too crowded with thoughts for him to think properly, he couldn't decide whether to scream in terror, bring her down to the med bay again, or take her somewhere else. However he concluded that she needed to go to a hospital because if he wasn't thinking straight right now then operating on her wouldn't be a very good idea. He quickly took the TARDIS near a hospital in Glasgow. When the TARDIS landed he picked Rose up and went and fast as he could to the doors of the hospital. Gasping, Rose struggled to keep the flow of Oxygen going and in her mind she feared that this time… was her last time. She saw doctors and nurses rushing her into the emergency room, but that was all she saw before her vision went black.

Meanwhile the Doctor slowly walked back to the TARDIS. A drooping head and his hands tucked away in the depths of his coat's pockets. When he got inside the TARDIS he set coordinates and sighed before he pulled down the lever. While the TARDIS was in flight to its destination he looked up at the screen that read," Target Location: Gallifrey, Arrival Time: Seven Seconds" he smiled a little. When the screen indicated that the TARDIS was at Gallifrey he ran to the doors and flung them open. He tripped backwards at what he saw…which was nothing but space.

"That can't be right. How could the TARDIS have overshot a planet that is four times bigger than the Earth and yet perfectly land on Earth?" The Doctor thought to himself.

He ran back to the screen that showed him the solar system.

"No… that's not right. We're in Kasteborous and we're in the right spot, but… there's no Gallifrey. It has to be a mistake." The Doctor wanted to believe it was a mistake but deep inside of him he knew he was in the right spot and Gallifrey was missing.

"I did it." The Doctor put his hand over his mouth. _He_ didn't say that, it just sort of blurted out. He couldn't be here any longer he felt as if it was torturing him. He quickly set coordinates back to Earth, but about a week after Rose's incident so he wouldn't have to wait.

When the Doctor first landed he couldn't get out because he had landed the doors of the TARDIS right next to a wall.

"Oh. Oops"

He stepped back in and this time he landed it so that he could actually get out.

"Oh almost forgot!"

He sprinted back into the TARDIS and came back out with a bouquet of flowers.

"That's better."

When he walked into Rose's hospital room she was in the bed looking out the window.

"Um. Rose?" The Doctor asked shyly.

Rose quickly turned her head in his direction and smiled. "Oh. Hey Doctor."

"I um. I-I got these for you." The Doctor placed them on the table next to her.

"Thanks Doctor! They look very lovely."

There was a kind of awkward pause but the Doctor spoke up again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Rose's smiled dropped a little, "Um yeah" but it quickly recovered, "But thanks for saving me like you always do!"

The Doctor just nodded then he sighed.

"So um Rose."

"Yes Doctor?"

"I um. Went to Gallifrey."

Those three words were the three exact words IN ORDER that Rose NEVER wanted to hear from the young Doctor.

"A-a-a-and?"

"It wasn't there. Where is it?"


	18. Screwdrivers, Mistakes, and Roses, oh my

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The Doctor just nodded then he sighed._

_"So um Rose."_

_"Yes Doctor?"_

_"I um. Went to Gallifrey."_

_Those three words were the three exact words IN ORDER that Rose NEVER wanted to hear from the young Doctor._

_"A-a-a-and?"_

_"It wasn't there. Where is it?"_

Rose didn't know what to say. She thought of her possibilities; telling him could either mean that he wouldn't believe her or he'd be traumatized at an early days and not destroy the time lords and Daleks which causes the whole of history to change or cause a paradox because he saw what was coming and the Time War was supposed to be time locked, she could not tell him and perhaps lie but that would just be unethical and probably also altar some history or cause some weird timey wimey paradox, or she could just fake some medical condition but he might be too smart to fall for that, even if he is only two hundred and forty seven.

"Ugh, why does everything have to end in a paradox!?" Rose thought to herself.

Rose didn't realize she was staring and it was making the Doctor really uncomfortable, he looked away several times because of this. However, Rose finally knew what she was going to do.

"U-u-u-m G-Gallifrey?" She asked.

"Yes Gallifrey, where has Gallifrey gone?"

"What's a Gallifrey? I-I don't kn-… never heard of Gallifrey. I-is she nice?"

"What? Gallifrey… she?" No my home planet?"

"U-um you have to remember Doctor, w-we just met. I don't really know anything about you."

Rose just gave him a smile which was a sort of a "suspicious, but you don't know that" smile.

The Doctor replied with a "seriously?" look.

"Oh would you look at the time? 2:30 time for my um… time for that um… thing… okay bye! Off you pop, go away now!" Rose said quickly.

The Doctor tried to object but Rose just "shooed" him away with her hands.

Right when the Doctor reached the door to leave he just vanished.

"Doctor?" Rose called.

"Doctor!?" Rose called again, this time more frantic.

Rose looked at where he was when he had vanished, all that was left was his sonic screwdriver. She didn't know how to use it but she took a stab in the dark and pushed the button up. When it reached the top a light bulb right in front of her exploded.

"Oh!" She said.

Ducking with her hands over her head for protection from the falling debris of the shattered light bulb, Rose was on the verge of panic. The Doctor was missing with no trace of him and all that was left of him was his sonic screwdriver. She pushed another button and suddenly wind came rushing in from behind her and an extremely recognizable sound rushed in as well to join in.

Rose turned around, "The TARDIS!" She said with a new smile on her face.

Rose ran in quickly and looked up at the console. She gave it a blank face however, regardless of it being blank it clearly represented worry, passion, ferocity, a sense of urgency, and seriousness.

"The Doctor is missing." Rose began to speak, with a tone of help, epicness, and "here comes an adventure". "And it's up to us to find him. Now, I know you are linked with him, and you brought him back once, you can do it again."

Rose was about to continue, but she was interrupted.

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke.

Though this voice was familiar Rose also felt intimidation in its voice. She took the Doctor's screwdriver, turned around quickly, and aimed it in the direction of which the voice came from. Rose dropped it as soon as she saw him, the older Doctor. His mouth was open and his vision kept switching from Rose to the screwdriver. He then reached into his coat and pulled out his screwdriver, and now his vision switched continuously between the two screwdrivers. Rose was tremulous with fear, she shouldn't had done what she had did. The Doctor now knew something.

**_Big Mistake. _**


End file.
